Advancements in manufacturing technologies and materials science provides for greater levels of integration and lower operating voltages in microprocessors, microchips and other data processing apparatuses. As these apparatuses get smaller, the possibility for soft errors often increases. A soft error can arise when an alpha particle or high-energy neutron comes in contact with an integrated circuit, which alters the charges stored on a circuit node. In some instances, the alpha particle or high-energy neutron can change the voltage on the node from a level that represents one logic state to a level that represents a different logic state, in which case the information stored on that node becomes corrupted. Preventing soft errors may be difficult, so data processing apparatuses often include support for detecting, and sometimes correcting, soft errors. For example, storage elements for parity or error-correcting-code (ECC) values may be added to information storage structures.